


Love Without Limits

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Poor Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki performs a binding spell between himself and Anthony. But, he forgot that the spell needs honesty inallforms.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 741





	Love Without Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feels ;)  
> Enjoy!

Loki had never expected to fall in love, let alone with a mortal.

But, when harsh nights in one another’s beds turned to soft kisses in the morning, Loki saw no reason to complain.

Anthony made him happy, and after the torment and rage of the last few years, Loki would cling to anything that made him smile.

It was why, when Anthony asked him to move permanently into the penthouse rather than stopping by for the occasional night or two, Loki agreed.

It was why, in a matching show of commitment, he asked to perform a magical binding.

Anthony had been confused, so he’d explained; magical bindings could come in a variety of forms and had different uses. The one that Loki wanted to perform was easily breakable should they no longer wish to remain lovers, but while it was in place, it would send a message to any magic-user that Anthony was _his_.

When Anthony had understood the significance, he’d smiled and kissed Loki, symbolising his agreement.

The preparations were simple and Loki drew a circle on the penthouse floor and prepared the rest of the ritual. Anthony was filled with questions and was having JARVIS record everything. Loki answered what he could, but when it came to the ritual proper, he told Anthony he was to sit still and say nothing.

Knowing how important it was, Anthony had agreed and taken his place in front of Loki with his legs crossed. Loki had reached for his lover’s hands, taking them in his own and closing his eyes. He begun to chant, letting his magic saturate the air and swirl around them, preparing to thread between them.

He felt Anthony jerk halfway through, seeming startled, but Anthony didn’t say a word, knowing how delicate the process was. Loki didn’t know what had occurred, but he was sure Anthony would tell him later.

Loki kept chanting, letting his voice rise along with the magic until, with a final word, the magic looped around them once more before settling down in a gentle hum. Loki smiled softly, feeling the connection between himself and Anthony.

It was only a base bonding, a small commitment ceremony. There were dozens of other, more powerful bonds; some could extend Anthony’s life to match his own, others would forge mental connections allowing them to communicate telepathically. There were numerous rituals Loki hoped to one day share with Anthony.

He could see himself marrying this mortal, and loving him for eternity.

Yet, when he opened his eyes, it wasn’t happiness he saw in his lover’s gaze but concern and confusion.

Loki frowned. “Anthony?”

“Are you, um, okay, Loki?”

“Why would I not be?”

“Erm. You’re blue?”

Loki jerked and looked down at his arms. When he saw the raised lines and cobalt colour, he let go of Anthony’s hands and pushed away. He hurried into a standing position, breaking the circle and stumbling backwards.

“Loki! Hey, Loki!” Anthony was on his feet, his hands outstretched like he wanted to touch, but was afraid he would be unwelcome.

But, how could he even _want_ to touch Loki when he was like this?

He tried to pull up his glamour, but it resisted, and he knew why, he’d _warned_ Anthony that after the spell his magic would be more volatile. It would become viciously protective of Anthony and wouldn’t want to part from him. It was why Anthony had told the Avengers he would be unavailable for twenty-four hours.

It also seemed that, because the spell was of a _binding_ nature and needed _honesty_ to be completed, the ritual had removed his glamour, and his magic wouldn’t accept it back, not until the binding had settled completely.

_Twenty-four hours._

“Loki, it’s okay,” Anthony said, his voice soothing.

But, how could it be? Because Anthony had _seen_ him. Anthony now knew what lurked beneath.

“It’s not,” Loki gasped out, continuing to back up until he hit the wall. Anthony didn’t try to close the distance between them, although he looked like he ached to do so.

“So, the ritual turned you blue,” Anthony said gently. “It’s okay, we-”

Loki was shaking his head; because he couldn’t let Anthony believe that. He couldn’t lie so _blatantly_ to his lover. It might mean the end of their relationship and the severing of their binding, but what other choice did he have?

“N-Not the spell,” he forced out.

It took a moment for Anthony’s confusion to shift to realisation. “Thor said you’re adopted.” 

Anthony’s gazed flicked over him, and Loki closed his eyes, unable to see the disgust flood the face of the one he loved. “Loki,” Anthony murmured, “Loki, is this…

“My true form,” he whispered, his voice desolated. “I’m sorry, Anthony. You weren’t ever meant to see it.”

“You weren’t going to tell me?” Anthony asked, hurt leaking into his voice.

Loki laughed bitterly and brought up his hand, covering his face. He could feel the raised lines on his skin and it only made the pain _worse_.

“I did not want you to reject me.” He scratched his fingers over his face. “The _monster_ within. You almost made me forget the horrors under my skin.” He pulled in a shuddering breath. “I _did_ forget. I forgot that the moment something goes _right_ , it is when everything else goes _wrong_.”

The room was silent before he heard soft footsteps and for a moment, he thought they were retreating and he almost sobbed – but then warm hands were touching his wrists and he jerked and opened his eyes.

“Anthony-”

“Shh, it’s okay, Loki,” Anthony interrupted him, pulling Loki’s hands away from his face, but never letting him go.

Loki wanted to protest; _my skin will harm you_ – but, it wasn’t the case, was it? Anthony was touching him without consequence or pain.

Why he was holding Loki at _all_ , Loki couldn’t understand.

And, as much as it pained him to say the words--his stomach was rolling and his heart aching-- he whispered, “I can’t sever the binding until tomorrow.”

Anthony’s eyes flooded with pain, but his thumbs stroked Loki’s wrists.

“Loki, why would I ever want you to do that?”

“Because I’m-”

“The one I’m in love with,” Anthony cut in firmly, “which is why I don’t want you to sever our bond.”

“But…” he trailed off and looked down at himself; his blue skin, his monstrous form.

“It doesn’t make any difference to me,” Anthony said softly. He also let go of one of Loki’s wrists, but only so that he could raise his hand and stroke his fingers over Loki’s cheek. “It surprised me, and I hate that it causes you pain, but whether you’re blue or fair-skinned, you’re still the person I love.”

This time, Loki’s sob _did_ escape and even though he knew he shouldn’t, Loki reached for Anthony and pulled him close. Anthony melted into his embrace, quickly moving his arms to wrap around Loki in return.

Loki closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Anthony’s hair, feeling overwhelming relief that Anthony was still here and hadn’t pushed him away.

“I love you,” Loki whispered. “And I… I do not want to sever our bond.”

“Then we won’t,” Anthony said firmly. “We’re in this for the long haul, you and me, and the colour of your skin isn’t going to tear us apart.”

Loki knew it was more than just his skin; there were countless other reasons to avoid the Jotnar, let alone take them as a _lover_ , but Loki couldn’t bring himself to voice them.

Anthony was in his arms and holding him close. Loki had never dared imagine what would happen if Anthony saw his true skin; he’d only been expecting heartbreak and pain.

He didn’t know how Anthony could still want him, and he knew that, eventually, there would be questions that could yet break them apart – but right now, his lover hadn’t left him, and that was the only thing worth focusing on.


End file.
